Four Season
by haruruki
Summary: 4 signifies four seasons in a year the weather changes, so does the changes that occur within May when met someone who changed her color. In a period of 1 year, a long time but it feels short, could May opened her heart that had been sealed? contestshipping fanfiction! please read.
1. Spring - scene 1

Haruruki: Hello guys!

May: Hey what are you doing here? Go back with your old fic!

Haruruki: I think we need more reviewer May, so I made this fic!

Drew: But you haven't finished your first fic!

Haruruki: Who cares?

May: Right, who cares? Anyway do you mind to tell a little about this fic?

Haruruki: Of course! This story discusses you that be the barista, which is espresso coffee maker that does require special skills, but you're still a beginner. Sorry if there is a term that is wrong in writing about the world of the barista, because I only use youtube, wiki and google as a source of information. I didn't know about the world of making espresso. So if there is a typing error, please review.

Drew: You tell too much! And what's my role in this story?

Haruruki: Shut up Drew. Now can you do the disclamer?

Drew: Nope

May: Just do it Drew!

Drew: Fine... Haruruki doesn't own pokemon. Please don't en-"

May: Drew... (glare at Drew)

Drew: Please enjoy.

SPRING - SCENE ONE

(May's POV)

"May, you can have a break now." said someone behind me, patting me on the shoulder gently, I turned my face to her, I saw Solidad with her smile.

"Ah yes, Miss Solidad. After I finish this Espresso order, I will immediately break," I replied, showing my best smile. It's hard not to smile in front of her. A woman who is both beautiful and friendly, was nearby always made me comfortable. Solidad glanced over my shoulder, seeing the results of latte art that will soon be completed.

"Skitty the cat pokemon, you do become more proficient at drawing, May," said Solidad showing her friendly smile again and this time it made me even more excited. Won praise from her is a big award for me, besides Solidad is my teacher and barista and owner of cafe. The Cat cafe.

"Thank you, Miss Solidad!" I said, bowed giving spirit of respect for her.

"Keep trying, May," she replied as she walked away, gave me a special privacy for the work that could say requires a high level of skill and patience.

Done already decorated in the shape of a skitty espresso coffee foam cream in front of me using a cream sow milk and cocoa powder as a finishing touch beautify the appearance. "Order 34!" I yelled to call the waiter who happened to be passing near me and Dawn who jogged up to me. Deftly she put the note in order to take a coffee apron length and actions.

"Wow, once again it's Skitty! Funny!" Dawn staring at my artificial coffee with sparkling eyes, glued in front of me for a while.

I quietly cleared my throat to get her attention, "Dawn, the order.."

"Ah yes, sorry, May! Looking at your homemade coffee made me forget for a moment, hehe ..." she said with a grin. That is Dawn, easy once struck with something cute and pretty, just like me.

"I'll make it for you after finished work later, with a picture of Skitty of course," I smiled at her.

"Really? Well thank you May! don't forget, with a picture of Skitty!" her promise with a grin. Dawn immediately took the tray and bring the order away, left me at the coffee counter. give her favorite coffee when completed work is often a routine. Anyway I don't mind, it makes me happy to saw the faces of my friends are re-energized. Dawn, Misty, Ash and Gary have been a customer of each end of the working hours, of course because their shift are same like me. From 4 hours until 6 pm. At 6 is time to closing The Cat cafe, as well as providing extra time for shift workers to clean up and enjoy circle time. Solidad didn't mind it, in fact she often come to talk with us.

I clean glasses and tables are a bit messy to my work, before walking away to the break room. I slide the door and walked toward the back door, but something caught my eye. I cast a glance toward the seating customers, see that Dawn was delivering my order. A grasshead man who are seriously looking at his macbook, smiling briefly at dawn and stared at espresso that I made. It make me curious! I walked to the cake counter and hid behind it, shoing the grasshead reaction of my work. For a while he fixated on the coffee cup in front of him, made myself guess what he was thinking. suddenly he smiled and began to laugh, made me surprised and confused. Is there was something odd with my artificial coffee? Solidad and Dawn praise and love the shape, but the man laugh at it? with unconsciously I tiptoe to see it more clearly, avoiding refrigerator cake blocking my view, and suddenly our eyes met. Surprisingly, my eyes can't escape from it. I stunned at his emerald eyes, he smiled at me, shocked me and suddenly I ran to the back door leaving him stared at my stupidity.

* * *

"What's wrong with you May?" asked Misty with a puzzled look.

I was silent as I leaned into the door was closed behind me. catch my breath up and down, still thinking about his eyes and smile. Beside, Ash sat looking at me confused. "You saw a ghost?" he asked.

Misty hit Ash's arm without preamble, which managed to make Ash winced in pain. "Don't talk nonsense!" Misty scolded as she glared at him.

"Ouch! You don't need to hit me." Ash protest. "After all May's face like you've seen a ghost, What's wrong with you?"

I just speechless and shook my head slowly. I walked slowly toward the sofa and join to sit with them, trying to stabilize the heart-beat is too fast for.

"You like someone, May" Misty guess that makes me jump. Suddenly his face crossed my mind, making me embarrassed half to death.

"My guessing was right!"

"Come on, who do you like, May?" Ash asked loudly.

"N.. No! You were wrong!" I said quickly, and I could feel my face blushing.

"Then why did you blush?" Misty showed wide smile, trying to guess my movements. "It's okay, just tell me May," said Misty.

I sigh and intend to tell it. There is no harm in it to tell these things to them? They are like family to me, my closest friends.

"Earlier, I saw people who drank my coffee," I explained. I stopped to check their reaction. Misy and Ash looked at me enthusiastically, like waiting for the end of the fairy tale being read. "Then, he laughs at my coffee!"

The reaction is beyond my imagination, Ash couldn't help it as well as Misty. Their attitude made me even more annoyed, "Don't laugh!"

"Hahaha.. sorry, May., But, only this is the first time someone laughing at your coffee," said Ash who still can't stop laughing.

I was silent as I glared at them to shut the hell up.

"Sorry, I don't mean it, it's just a funny look on your face," said Misty saw me with a wide grin, patted her hand in front of her face, signifying an apology. "Now what, that's all?"

I suddenly come back to remember the embarrassing incident. The gaze that can't escape from my brain, really sharp and make my heart stopped for a moment, just to admire its beauty. "He saw me..." I hesitate, and embarrassed. It felt like a stalker who was caught, and I don't mean to follow him.

Ash mean to laugh again, but soon elbowed hard by Misty. "He saw you?" asked Misty, trying to look enthusiastic at once interested in the direction of conversation. I nodded slowly. "He.. Smiled at me..."

"Then you reply it? You ask his name?" Ash yelled. Both them were indeed the spirit when discussing about things like this. I'm not the first person who was interrogated by both of them. Dawn was the one who often become victims of their butt, even up to now with Paul relationship is successful revealed. Now I can feel how you are feeling at the time Dawn, hopefully I was not their next victim-not to!

"I just watched him from behind the counter cake and he sat in a customers chair, table 8," explained a short while linking my fingers, feeling nervous keeps me.

"What do he look?" Misty asked again, this time she is crouched down, put her hands in my lap.

"Um.. his hair green, beautiful eyes. Maybe emerald."

They paused for a moment. I swallowed, nervous and confused to see their reactions were paused.

"I think I know that guy," chirps Ash, looks serious thought.

"Could it Drew Hayden?" guess Misty, but more like a question for herself.

"There is no more as unique as the person who had his hair, maybe you're right, Misty," said Ash.

"You're really lucky, May! People like Drew Hayden smiled at you," said Misty, both clutching my hand tightly.

"Wait, how do you sure that the person named... Drew Hayden?" I asked.

"He often visited here, green hair, famous, who don't know him?," said Ash is getting me confused.

"Who does he? Artist?" I asked more and managed to make Misty and Ash's eyes widened in surprise.

"You don't know Drew Hayden?" Misty shouted, making increasingly hard grip on my hand.

"He's a famous athlete! His face was often plastered on magazine fashion magazines and even sports!" Ash said, made me even more backward, leaning on the couch getting plunged my body.

"I... don't know..."

"Huh..." They two sighed in unison followed by the sound of the door open, Gary entered the break room.

"Hey! It's your time! Huh? What's wrong?"

* * *

It has been several days I didn't see him again, the presence of Drew Hayden. I wonder what made me curious about him, made me immediately buy the latest sports magazine this month only to see his identity. True as said by Misty, he was a long distance runner athlete on the rise. His handsome face earned him the nickname The Gorgeous-Young-Talented-Athlete of Hoenn and making impromptu artist popular among girls. But he a bit antisocial.

I closed the magazine that has opened many times this and put it on the shelf under the counter table. Is it true that he was the one who like the magazine said, as people say in this town? Indeed, it is increasingly disturbing thoughts and made me curious about him. Again I was reminded of her gaze, the eyes that look shady. Nothing bad that radiates from his eyes, that's what I believed until now.

"May." Dawn awake me from my daydream. "What are you thinking about?"

"Huh?"

Dawn smiled amused seeing my confused expression, "Your eyebrows fit together, it means that you're seriously thinking about something." she joined linking eyebrows, imitate me. "If you have a problem, you can tell me, that if you want."

I smiled back at her, "It's okay, this is not a serious problem, really."

"Really, Good for you! Oh, the next order, 1 Latte Macchiato and 1 Cappuccino for table 11," she said, putting on the table scrap booking counter.

"Okay," I replied. I started to take a coffee filter and into the engine filler powder coffee maker.

I start work again, hoping to re-focus my mind on my work. This is what makes me feel calm at the same time during the pleasure of what I made. Seeing people smile with a coffee that I made, make me feel happy too, they feel. Quiet days in the spring, although the weather is still cold but the warmth began to shine a bit-by-bit.

Screeching voice sounded small seat at the counter, who was seriously disturbing my work. It's rare the customer who took a seat at the counter, where the eyes are observed pacing barista makes espresso all the time. Yes, except if the cafe was full and the table has been filled all customers.

I immediately turned my back, welcome customers who are already willing to sit in front of me, "Good afternoon, welcome to-"

Green hair, emerald eyes, and a smile was painted in front of me. Drew Hayden sitting in front of me looking at me with a serious look, but shady. Without realizing I jumped backwards, crashing into the table behind me. The table right on my back, making it painful throbbing.

"Hey, are you okay?" the screeching sound came again from the chair, I saw Drew Hayden got up from his seat. His gaze looks worried and I saw him walking towards the counter... door?

"Wa... wait, I'm okay! Please sit at your desk again, don't worry about me," I said rush, a little shudder just imagining he led me through the ignorance that I made, hit counter table myself. My hands were still rubbing my back pain still throbbing and my face felt hot, hold shame because of the attention he gave a sudden. Drew Hayden is a good person, I'm sure of it.

"Your back is hit hard, even the voice was clear from here. If you feel pain-"

"I'm really not okay! Hehehe ... this is nothing, compared to the pain of my head hit the table," I said awkwardly.

"Huh? Y-your head?" his faces turned to horror, but his face told me that he laughing at me. And I could see from his faces!

I feel annoyed, as I put both my hand on the waist. "That's not funny, it's hurts!"

"I'm not laughing at you," he said but when you look at his faces, you could see that he was laughing.

"That look of your face," I said with a sigh and go back into the work. "What is your order, sir?"

"Hey, don't be angry, I not mean to offend you," he said apologetically, his hands folded on the desk counter and leaned forward to saw me clearly. "But, you look cute when angry."

My face heats up instantly when he heard the words. "D-don't tease me, grasshead!"

He just laughing at me. "But I'm serious, really."

I think I wanted to run out of here, keeping as much distance as possible from him that makes me embarrassed to death. My heart beat growing fast, making the concentration to make the order become less.

I tried to ignore it, back made the coffee. I'm doing latte art coffee on the second order as detailed as possible by pouring milk on a cup of coffee cream, without trying to lift up my face just to see his smile again. And luckily he understands my concentration. Drew Hayden didn't comment again as long as I make the order, he was silent as he rested his chin on the table counter.

"Order 11!" I yelled trying to call anyone who passes through this counter. Just now I regret that somewhat counter layout is not strategically-located at the corner of the room away from the customer table in the front entrance.

"May I know what is your name?" suddenly he opened the conversation, realized I was no longer busy completing orders. "I'm Drew Hayden."

I already know your name, I told myself. His name keeps ringing since five days ago and it seems very difficult to get rid of it for a moment. And now I hesitate to tell my name, make this relationship more deep and complex and I really don't like that-bound abruptly with something that made me uncomfortable in the moment.

"May Maple," said Misty that appears next to Drew. "That's her name."

Misty immediately taking orders at the counter and left us both with a satisfied smile. My hands clenched firmly in my hand, looked at Misty with my best glare to her as she walked away.

"May... So You've been working here?" he asked again soon, his smile become wider.

I cleared my throat and tried to show a friendly smile to stubborn customer in front of me, "What is your order, Mr. Hayden?"

"Just call me Drew.. and I'll have 1 cappuccino," he replied without the slightest bothered by my refusal. Really weird grasshead.

"Okay, 1 cappuccino" I repeated for convincing.

"With no skitty."

"What's wrong with skitty? It's cute right?"

"That... looks like a kid," he said flatly.

I frowned, again. What these words mean? Like a kid? And he mocked my work with his flat faces? It even makes me more emotional and I want to shout.

"You're mocking me," I said in a small voice. On the one hand I hate it and want to angry at him. But with his smirk I couldn't do that.

"I don't mock you, just look at it reminds me of skitty picture made by my little sister." He smirking.

"Whatever you say," I relented. I turned my body to start making the order, starting from taking coffee grounds and put in filters, filter presses with tamper-as hard as possible annoyance at Drew who had mocked my skitty images, put filters on the espresso machine and wait for the hot water flowing into the glass below. Once done waiting, immediately I took the coffee cups and decorate with cream milk, sometimes I used a toothpick to spread the milk and coffee into the shape I wanted. In a matter of a few minutes, the work of my master piece done. I put Drew's order on counter to the table with a satisfied smile, "One order Cappuccino with images of skitty!" And I managed to make his face turned pale with shock.

TO BE CONTINUED~

May: Haru?

Haruruki: Yes May

May: Why I became very OOC?

Drew: Yeah, me too.

Haruruki; Just shut up! This idea is on my brain so sorry if you guys became very OOC

May: It's okay, but I like your story!

Haruruki: Okay now I gonna give you a note. In The Cat cafe only sell cake and drinks (just hot drinks for the winter and spring). Who works as a barista only May and Solidad, the cake is made by Solidad. Misty, Ash, Dawn and Gary worked as a waiter and waitress. The uniform is the long black apron and use a white shirt and black pants (black skirts for women). May and others working in the afternoon shift, while the afternoon shift will be explained in the next chapter (the cafe open from 11 am to 6 pm)

It's a little explanation of the world barista:

Ways of making espresso is made by May, in outline like this:

First... Taking coffee beans that have been filtered with a special machine and put the powder into the filter basket, a kind of small sieves are available in several types. Which I know 7 to 14 grams.

Second... Then the barista using a tamper, used to suppress the coffee powder in the filter. Well, to use the a tamper itself there own way, the way to hold it must be true and elbow angle should be 90 degrees.

Third... After using a tamper, the filter containing coffee powder was placed in a special sort of making an espresso machine (the contents of the engine is hot). Later, the water will flow through the filter coffee powder and coffee produce desired. Of course, don't forget to put the cup under the coffee filter that will accommodate the liquid coffee from it.

Espresso itself consists of various types, such as Cappuccino, Americano, Frappuccino, Latte, Latte Macchiato, Long Black, etc.. Mixing itself could use milk or just hot water. Examples such as the Long Black, who only use hot water. And Latte (meaning milk) using milk as the coffee mixture.

Latte art is a special technique that uses to decorate the coffee milk or cream can be mixed using a brown liquid (depending on how the filming).

For those who are still confused, can directly search on wikipedia, google, or look on youtube .. ^ ^

And for those who know how to make it, can instantly give your comments from review.

Thank you for reading this fic. Please review! :)


	2. Spring - scene 2

Haruruki: Hey this is the chapter 2!

May: You update so soon!

Drew: Yeah she is definitely too much ideas until she becomes stupid

Haruruki: Hey what are you say? I'm not stupid! I got a good result at school! (flip my hair)

Drew: Hey! The only one who should do that is me! Not you!

Haruruki: Is there something wrong with that? I'm justifying my bangs. All girl always do that to make sure the hair is okay.

May: You right Haru.

Drew: Just shut up! That's my style and don't copy that!

Haruruki: I won't listen to you Drew, anyway please do the disclamer May.

May: Of course Haru! Haru doesn't own pokemon. Enjoy reading~

SPRING - SCENE TWO

(May's POV)

Cherry blossom petals falling outside the window to make this day more so pleasant. Blue Skies and sunny weather, it's the perfect layout for this spring-summer that I adore. The weather was warm and cool. I Immediately take care of my desk while listening to the clang of the school bell that signaled hours of study has been ended. I put a few books in my bag and I left some in the locker deliberately table for tomorrow's lesson. I began to plan a list of what I would do after school later. Because the working hours of part-time these days off, so I could spend my time at home, help Max with his homework and help my mom gardening. Some flowers in the yard of the house haven't been reorganized after last winter, we could spend the afternoon together while drinking tea that my mom made.

"Why are you smiling, May?" asked Misty.

I was shocked as Misty scold me. She had woken me from my beautiful daydream time planning May Maple in the spring.

I frowned, gave a little glare her. "What is it, Misty?"

"Are you free today?" she asked with a big smile, the kind of smile that hides something behind.

"Yes, but I-"

"Good! You are coming with me!" suddenly she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the classroom.

"W-wait Misty! Where are we going?" I asked with panic. Now my afternoon schedule is canceled because of her actions.

"Just follow me! Dawn, you ready?" suddenly Dawn appeared behind Misty.

"Yeah!"

"Misty, if you are planning to go to target men who will be the next victim, I'm not coming," I said firmly.

"Oh, come on May. I'm not aiming victim for these days, anyway you still owe me!" she said with a look of pleading, but it will not work to me.

I folded my arms across my chest and glared at her, "Every time you say no it means yes, Misty. And what do you mean I owe you?

"So you don't remember if I've helped you back then? Introduce you to Drew Hayden." Now she smirk at me.

"D-Drew? You are not helping! Not at all! And you breaking the rules work, Misty!" I said annoyed, my heart skipped a beat instantly. For some reason when I heard his name or remember the face of the green hair that always bothered my heartbeat, my face suddenly heated.

"Breaking the rules work my ass You're too innocent, May. By the way how your relationship? Already exchange numbers?"

"Misty!" I shouted annoyed, and she laughing at me

"so where are we going? so if we go to Atle?Are we going to Atle-"

Misty suddenly shut up Dawn, made me even more suspicious of her acts. "Why are you closing her mouth?"

"Nothing! Let's go! Stand here and continue to argue will waste a lot of time," she said enthusiastically with a tone of voice that made-up. Misty and Dawn pulled my arm before I could comment and immediately stepped out of the school.

* * *

I knew she would take me to where she wants-without my approval-and I never thought I would come here. Athlethic Rustboro High School gate towering in front of me, seem more elite than the Rustboro High School, my school. The same two schools, separated only because the majors are preferred by athletes chairman of the foundation, as well as a major advantage Society High School. I do not have the athletic talent from the beginning, only occupies school that emphasizes academic course. Can't be denied that the name of the famous of Rustboro High School back because Athlethic achievement Rustboro High School glorious, although just a new school and a 'student' of the Rustboro's High School.

Bad feelings couldn't stand it anymore. I glared at Misty next to me who had just smiling. "So this is where we going?" I asked curtly.

"Oh, come on May. Your upset faces make you became ugly, what if Drew seeing you like this?"

"Misty!" I yelled. Her attitude is always teasing people. I want to get out from here and went home.

"Wait May! Don't go! Please come with me, just a minute," said Misty while holding my hand.

"There's Dawn who stay with you," I replied curtly.

"Dawn will meet Paul, her beloved boyfriend."

"M-Misty!" Dawn shouted as she blushed.

Oh my god! I even forgot that Paul is a student in this school. A young basketball athletes.

"You're not interested in seeing those two meet?" Misty whispered as she saw Dawn with smirk. "If you were with me today, I will buy you a ramen. How about that?"

Ramen? Serious? I haven't got eat ramen since 2 month and I want it!"Are you serious, Misty?"

"Of course! Hold my promise!" she said, proffering her hand.

"Deal!" I said the spirit and shake her hand as a sign of approval. After all, look at Dawn and Paul is an interesting spectacle besides Misty is always teasing them both. Two couples are rarely met, and once met they always look awkward.

"What are you two planning?" asked Dawn looks worried. Looks like she already knew Misty's plan.

"Nothing. Let's meet your beloved boyfriend!" Misty grabbed Dawn's arms and walked into the school gates that are already open. I walked behind them, enjoying the cherry blossoms falling right in front of the school's athletes. Sorry, Mom, Max...

We walked through the main entrance of the school that is quite tricky because it is often divided into several branches. The location of the building at this school is not like other schools that mostly consists of a main building and several additional buildings such as sports hall or convention center. Athlethic Rustboro High School has many separate buildings, according to the branches are quite a lot the sport. Each branch has its own facilities are quite far apart from the other branch, which looks like a place rides. Its main building is located far behind, apart from the buildings sports facilities. Because typesetting building like this, a lot of students from other schools often visit here, just look at the training of young athletes.

Some students ran beside me with a rush, students from other schools. They ran toward the left, as seen from the sign pointing toward an athletic facility for runners. Again his face crossed my mind, Drew Hayden's face smiling at me the other day at the cafe. I shook my head, trying to dismiss the memory of my head.

"What's wrong May? Would you like to meet him?" Misty asked, looking excited.

"So your relationship with Drew has been close huh?" Dawn asked with innocent face. Looks like she's been affected by Misty's nonsense and gossip.

"No, I don't have anything to do with him and I don't want to see him."

"No means yes. Let us look for a moment," said Misty and again. I can't refused because she quickly pulled my arm toward the fast-running runners athletes training.

We walked followed accompaniment schoolgirls that the longer increase. Outsider female students school began to fill the practice field athletes. of course just looking from outside the field, blocked by iron fence wire towering. Some of them screaming hysterically, shouting names that they didn't know the name.

"So Drew Hayden didn't practice today?" asked a student next to me.

"Someone says he isn't here today, is he sick?" asked her friend no less enthusiastic.

"No, I hear he's skipped the practice."

"What may be a talented athlete as he began to underestimate his opponents?"

"There's no way Drew acting like that! I'm sure he didn't take advantage of his fame now just for personal gain."

"He's really handsome! I want to be his girlfriend!"

"Hey, don't be selfish! I want to be his girlfriend too!"

"What a useless conversation," said Misty, break my concentration on the student's chatter. "Drew Hayden is athletes, not an idols."

"You're right Misty. But, it's their freedom, too, right?" Dawn replied with a concerned look.

"Sometime their attitude make me frustrated." Misty complained with a sigh. "So, where is your boyfriend, May?" Misty's voice is loud enough managed to attract the attention of some students. Their glare and made me panic and bit uncomfortable.

"Shhh.. Misty, keep your voice down," Dawn said, tugging at the Misty's arm.

"Let's go find Paul," I whispered, pulling Misty, get out of the carnivorous rumors.

"You've changed your type? But he's already got Dawn," said Misty.

"That's not what I mean Misty!" again, she pretend to be innocent. I'm tired of it. We walked in the direction of the basketball hall, past the shady trees showing some patches of sun on my skin. A cherry tree caught my eye, far behind a building where I do not know what it is. The cherry tree is not like most other trees, because it looks great and the trunk looks very sturdy old-makes me want to see it for a while.

"Why don't you go ahead? I'll catch you later," I said quietly without taking my eyes off the cherry tree.

"Where are you going, May?" asked Dawn.

"I want to see that tree for a while," I pointed toward the cherry trees. "It won't be long, after all, I know the way to the basketball hall." This is the third time we came here and I didn't forget your way to the basketball hall-because it was one of our goals here long ago.

"Well, don't be too long. I don't want you to lost in this big school," teased Misty pulling Dawn away, back to their lines.

"I won't!" I yelled as I walked quickly toward the cherry tree, which I'm sure can change my bad mood.

I walk fast, can't wait to touch the cherry petals falling under the big tree. I stopped my steps right a few meters before reaching the tree, when I saw the iron bars on the right of the tree-a running field. The field is quite a mess, too many wild plants that haven't been trimmed clean. However, you could still use this field to practice. And a quick glimpse of my attention, green color that comes in front of my eyes. Someone was running there, which spurred my heart was beating fast. I stepped my foot closer to the bars of the fence and saw him sprinting around the track length without realizing my existence. Yes, Drew Hayden who practice alone on an abandoned field behind the school...

How is this? my presence has been known to him, not expecting anything to happen. Should I leave this place soon, pretending not to see it and immediately went to Misty and Dawn?

"May Maple!" he shouted again, this time he ran to me. Gosh, he's coming here! Calm down May, he's just a human, not an alien...

Now Drew right a few meters in front of me, walking slowly toward me with shortness of breath. Sweat soaks the forehead, neck, down to his white sports shirt, it fits snugly in a sturdy body-skinny but athletic look. He was wearing black sweatpants and a pair of over the knee white Nike sneakers accented green. Now he was standing right in front of me, only hindered the fence bars towering in front of us.

"Hi May, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh... Hi.." I feel nervous at the same time. What should I tell him?

"Do you find me here?"

I stared at in shock, hearing the words that sound very confident. "Huh? You're too confident! I'm here not to find you! walking grass!"

Drew just chuckled and flip his fringe and then grabbed my fingers are still tightly hinging on the bars of the fence, "Do you want to watch me practice?"

My face felt hot, my heart throbs getting worse because of his actions. "Eh? I.. I can't. Misty and Dawn already waiting for me in basketball hall. I. .. have to go," I stammered and tried to let go of my hand, but in vain. His fingers gripping my finger tightly.

"I will go with you there after practice, just a minute. It won't take a long time." Drew smiling at me, and with his smile, I couldn't refuse him.

"Fine... just a minute," I said quietly make Drew smirk.

"Come in, the door is over there." Drew pointed at my right. I slowly walked toward the door.

"So.. what are you doing here with your friend?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"To accompany my friend to see her boyfriend, Paul. Did you know him?"

"Ah, Paul. The flat guy that good at basketball. So he got a girlfriend?"

"Hey, even he's like that he's got a girlfriend!" I stepped through the door bars and now we walk side by side.

"Yeah yeah yeah..." he imitate my speak.

"Hey!" I'm feel annoyed. But he just silent. Because angry I kicked his leg.

"Aw! Did you just kick me?" he stroking his legs and made me a satisfied smile.

"Listen to the person who is talking!" I warned him.

"Okay okay! But don't kick my leg. It's very important to me."

"You're too weak to size of professional athletes, heh..." I mocking him, folding my arms over my chest.

"You should go to a judo club, to use your talent," he said ruffling my hair. Before I responded he had run away from me, back to the track.

"Could you please record me while running? The stopwatch is there, on the bench," he said pointing the bench.

I grabbed a stopwatch lying next to his sports jacket and set the time back to zero. "Are you ready?" I asked from the sidelines.

"Whenever you're ready!" he replied with a serious face. I was a little surprised to see the change in his expression.

"Well... 3.. 2.. 1..!" I yelled and I push the button to start the computation time. Drew ran so fast in front of me, showing his green hair that quickly sped away into the shadows. cherry petals in the wind accompanying the rapid run like raindrops, but the color pink. I re-watched the cherry tree outside the field, the reason why I came here. And because of this tree, I met him today.

Drew put on his jacket and started to walk with me out of the field, having run twice round the turns record that glorious time in my surprise. He took the bottle and took a drink from his bag slowly. I watched his face which is interesting to watch... suddenly he looked at me. Immediately I threw my face away from him, embarrassed at being caught staring silently.

"Are you interested in me?" I could tell that he smiled while flip his fringe.

"I told you not too confident, you'll quickly bald!"

"Huh? Did you think I'm a grandfather? I'm too young to be bald."

"I can help you with eroded you hair."

"Whoa... whoa... Easy May." he gently patted my head. "You look cute when angry." he said with a plain face. I quickly go away from him to hide my blushing face.

"May! Where're you going? The direction here, not there!" he shouted behind me.

Now I'm getting embarrassed, hoping there is a black hole which is soon beneath me drown deep into the base-away as far away from Drew.

"May!" shouted someone from a distance. I threw my face and see Misty was walking relaxed away in front of Drew, with Dawn and Paul.

"I told you it shouldn't be too long. I thought you lost," chirps Misty while hands on her hips, an expression which I'm sure made-up by her.

"We intend to find you, May," added Dawn next to Paul. Her hands were clasped by Paul's hand.

"She was with me, you don't need to scold her." said Drew explained.

"Oh Drew!" she pretended not to realize that Drew beside me. "Oh I get it! So you must be with my careless friend! Sorry about that! Hahaha..." Misty said with smile.

"Misty!" I protested.

"Drew, I think you were not here today." Paul suddenly cut our debate. It seems like he was a good friend with Drew.

"Oh Paul. I'm practice in here, the main field is full of girl from outsider school. I couldn't concentrate." said Drew.

"They are your fans, so it's your own problem." said Paul.

"Well, I couldn't help it." said Drew as he flip his fringe.

"Wow! You have a lot of fans! Oh yeah, May also one of your fans!" again Misty start a new problem. I pinched hand very hard.

"Ouch! It hurts!" Misty protested, rubbing her hands began to redden.

"You started it first! I told you not to-"

_**Nyaaa... Nyaaaanyaaa! Nyaaaa... Nyaaaanyaaaaa!**_

Suddenly I hear a ringtone from my bag. I opened my bag and took my phone out. My mom called. "Sorry, that's my phone."

"You have to change your weird ringtone, May," Drew chirps. "It really makes people surprised-"

Immediately I smash his feet with my foot as hard as I could. Drew winced in pain for a second time, which for some reason makes me a little happy.

"Yes mom?"

"May, where are you now? Already at this hour but you're not home. Are you still in school?" mom asked on the other line. mom worried, as usual.

"I'm going with Misty and Dawn. Sorry I didn't let you know first, mom," I said ruefully.

"Oh, I see. Better hurry home. It's getting dark and dad will come home soon." said mom. What? Dad will come home soon?!

"I'm going home now!" I said hurriedly as hung up.

"Your mom, huh?" asked Misty.

I responded with a slight nod. "Sorry, I must go home."

"If you go home now, I won't buy you a ramen!" she said with smirk. Ugh... This is suck, I want ramen too! But dad will home soon. I don't want to get yelled again.

"Damn it!" I said with regret. "See you tommorow guys!"

"See you tommorow too, May!" said Dawn with smile.

"Ah, I'll see you again, Paul." I don't forget said goodbye to Paul, who had been silent beside Dawn. He replied without any comment.

And my eyes turn to Drew. "Bye, Drew," I said curtly.

"Just that? No word 'see you again'?" Drew protests.

My face blushed, in fact I was too shy to say it. But there's no wrong if I said it this time. He has been kind enough to drive me to the basketball hall/ "See you!" I shouted to him and started to run.

"Wait May!" he shouted that made me stop. "Catch it!" he threw something and as I catched it, it was a rose. I blushed and continue to run again. I could hear that Misty and Dawn was laughing. Damn it! I still couldn't stop blushing!

TO BE CONTINUED

Haruruki: Okay I'm gonna give a note:

Norman's fact: Sometimes, May get scold by her dad because she's late home. Norman is little protective about his children.

May's fact: The sound of May's ringtone was made by myself! Hahaha... It's cute huh?

May: Yup! I love the ringtone that you made, Haru!

Drew: Don't praise her, that ringtone is make heart attack.

Haruruki: Shut up or May gonna crush you foot!

May: You want it again?

Drew: No. (sweetdrop)

Haruruki: Thank you guys for reading! Please review~


End file.
